Last of us:Hollywood Heights
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Follow Loren,Eddie,and everyone else while they try to survive.Will there even be time for Leddie?Or will the zombies get them first?Based on the game:Last of us,the movie:Warm Bodies,and the tv series:The walking dead.UPDATED EVERY WEDNESDAY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys!I've been watching a lot of Last of us,Warm Bodies,and The walking dead.(Yes,I'm a zombie fan)So,I decided to combine hollywood heights and it's not a crossover!I'm just using some ideas:)So enjoy!**_

_The rescue mission_

**_~At Ridgewood~_**

**_Loren's POV_**

_"All West Coast Z members to my office!"The intercome boomed through the city,transmitting my dad's voice to everyone.**(Ridgewood is the city they took over and WestCoastZ is an alliance)**_

_"Gotta go ma,duty calls."I was in a camo tank top,a leather jacket,black pants,and black combat boots._

_I was about to leave the tent when my mom spoke."Loren,why can't you be a healer and not a combat warrior?"**(Those are jobs in the city)**_

_"Mom,I'm also a top ranked lieutenant and I'm the person that trains the people who protect the city."_

_"I know and you're a very talented fighter but..tell me why you're fighting zombies and raiders**(robbers)**instead of healing our people."_

_"For the same reason you're a healer."I picked up my shotgun and slung it over my shoulder."I'm doing what I'm good at."Before she could respond I did she want me to heal and not fight?_

_I was better at fighting then healing.I could destroy,not heal.I headed to the West Coast Z leader's office.I wonder what my dad wanted.**(Her dad/Trent is WCZ's/west coast z's leader and leader of Ridgewood)**_

_"Hey Loren!"I turned around and found Adam,my best friend,running to my side._

_"Hey Adam,you heading to the WCZ meeting?"I said stopping so he could catch up._

_"Yeah,that's what we're here for right?"_

_"Yeah I guess."_

_"Alright let's go see what he wants."We made it to his office and all the members were already there._

_"I'm sure you all are wondering why I called you here."I rolled my eyes."Well,we have a rescue mission,we have knowledge that there are survivors living on the out skirts and we need a team to go bring them here."I was looking forward to this mission._

_"Loren,you are the leader of this pick your team."_

_"Why her?"Trent looked surprised by this out-burst from Ian._

_"Excuse me?He said._

_"With all do respect sir,she's a girl."Some people laughed.I was gonna lunge at him but Adam,restrained me._

_"Well,she's a highly ranked lieutenant,she's highly skilled with firearms,self-defense,martial arts,and is also skilled with swords,and bows and arrows."Everyone laughed at Ian._

_"Okay,Loren pick your group."I stepped to the front."How many Trent."He was uncomfortable when I called him by his name._

_"As many as you need."I nodded._

_"Adam,I need a good sniper."He came up and stood next to me."Astrid,you've been doing good in my combat class."She quickly came and stood by me._

_"Rachael and Michael,we need our healers."They walked up too."And Cameron,you're good with directions."He stepped forward._

_I looked and saw Rockel with her head down."Rockel,you've never been on a mission,but you need to know what it's like,plus you need to work on aiming with your bow and arrow."She stepped forward._

_"Ian,you're doing well in the swordsmen forward."He walked up arogantly."But,you better show some respect to everyone."_

_"Or what?"He tested._

_"Or..you'll find yourself demoted to trainee."He quickly backed off."And don't be surprised if you're stuff is thrown over the wall."**(The wall is the barrier around the city)**Everyone laughed including dad._

_Ian looked at Trent."She's leutenant."_

_"So I can't fight her?"He said._

_"No you can't plus,even if you tried she could punch,kick,shoot,and cut you in half at the same time,she's also my daughter."Ian just rolled his eyes._

_"Okay,now that you have your team,you guys need to rescue them before it gets dark."We nodded and gathered our stuff._

_We walked up to the only exit in Ridgewood,since the walls were inpenitrable._

_"Open the gate!"The gates slid open and shut right behind us,when we exited."Listen,I know we don't get many missions so don't get to excited about this one.I know-"_

_"Loren watch out!"Adam said.I heard zombie noises behind me._

_"I go it!"Ian pulled out his sword,but before he could do anything I kicked backwards,making the zombie back away.I pulled a knife from my belt and stuck it in the head and pulled it out._

_"I had that zombie on the chopping block Loren,you didn't need to do that."Ian said putting away his sword._

_"I can take care of myself and you just need to be quicker next time."I smirked and turned around."Trent said they were on the outskirts of town..so this way!"_

_We were on our way to save those thought new recruits but I just thought,great more people to protect.I hope they can fight,because I can't do it for them,not when I have a family to protect first._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!I know this is a really different story but,I plan on making this worth reading!But before you read get in the "Zombie mood" and watch anything about zombies:)I recomend pewdiepie plays:The Last of Us!Thanks!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Got any skills?_

_Chapter 2_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_We are low on supplies and that's bad when you're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.I don't know what to do.I'm suppose to be the fearless leader of this group but,I'm not sure what to do._

_Trent McCall,the leader of WestCoastZ,said he was sending his lieutenant to come and bring us back to their city,Ridgewood,but they haven't arrived yet._

_"Eddie,what are we gonna do?"Mel said."We're low on everything!And I don't see the rescue group you promised."_

_"Mel,don't worry!They'll be here.I just don't know when."_

_"Eddie,we barely have any ammo."Tyler said._

_"Guys calm down!I'll figure something out don't worry."_

_"Where is this lieutenant anyways?Is he cute?"Chloe said._

_"I don't care..All I know is their leader said he sent them already and they should be on there way."_

_ "I don't think we should stick around here Eddie,we had to fight off zombies twice today."Pops said._

_"I agree,we should leave."I said._

_"What if they come and we're gone?"Mom said concerned._

_"Ma it's fine,we might run into them on the way."_

_"Eddie,we shouldn't should wait for them."Chloe said._

_"I'm the I say goes."I argued._

_"Well I'm staying here,with our without you."_

_"We have to Chloe!The zombies will eat us alive!"_

_"Better than being with you!"She yelled back.I was about to respond when an arrow came flying out of the tree and landed in the ground next to us._

_We all looked up and saw a brunette standing in a tree not that far away.I was instantly attracted to her."You people need to calm down."She said leaning aganist the tree._

_"Who are you?"Chloe said._

_The girl backed up,off of the tree and grabbed the branch before she dropped to the ground and walked up to us._

_"I'm Loren Tate.I'm here to bring you guys to Ridgewood."_

_"But,Trent said he was sending his leutenant."I said._

_"Well pretty boy,you're looking at her."She pulled the arrow out of the ground and put it back in her sheath._

_"How do we know you're not lying?"Tyler said from behind me._

_"Because I'm his daughter too."She said crossing her arms._

_"You do know we can just kill you and take your stuff right?"Tyler said._

_"I wouldn't do that."A british voice said emerging from the trees._

_"Thanks Ian."Loren said._

_"Plus,she could take all of you out by herself."Ian said._

_"Oh yeah?What makes you think that?I bet I can take her easily."Chloe said._

_"She's skilled with firearms,martial arts,self-defense,knives,swords,and bows and arrows."_

_Loren smiled and tilted her head."So what were you saying blondie?"_

_Then five more people came and stood behind them."This is Adam,Astrid,Rachael,Michael,Cameron,and Rockel."They waved._

_"I'm Eddie,the is Chloe,Melissa,Tyler,and my parents Max and Katy."_

_"Okay,now that's need to get back to Ridgewood,let's move._

**_Loren's POV_**

_Wow these people don't seem half bad,except for blondie over there.I was pulled out of my thoughts by Melissa._

_"You know Eddie is into you,right?"_

_"What?"_

_"And Chloe is just acting cold to you cause she knows he likes you and she is obsessed with him."_

_"Melissa,right?"_

_"You can call me Mel."_

_"Well Mel,I don't really need a boyfriend right now.I have enough to worry about."_

_"Ready or not,you're probably gonna get one."I laughed._

_"You know,you're alright Mel."I stumbled across a zombie in our path._

_I was about to draw my bow when Mel pulled a knife from her belt and threw it perfectly._

_"I'm impressed."I said._

_We walked for an hour more and we were finally back._

_"Here we to Ridgewood."I said walking up to the seemed amazed._

_"This place is awesome."Tyler said._

_"You won't be feeling that way when you're trapped in there for weeks."_

_"You mean we can't get out?"Eddie said._

_"Well,only West Coast Z members can get out when they have a mission."_

_"So how do we become WCZ memeber?"Tyler said._

_"That's for me to decide."We walked up to the gates and guards were on watch duty._

_"Stop!"The guard yelled._

_"Roger,it's me Loren."_

_"I know,but we're on high alert,There have been a lot of walkers and bonies around here.**(Walkers from walking dead and bonies/skeletons from warm bodies)**._

_"Okay,well let us in."_

_"First we have to scan all of you."_

_"Is that really neccessary Austin?"_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_"Yeah,it is."One by one he put a scanner to our eyes,all of us read clear._

_"Now let us in."Loren said._

_"Open the gates!"The gates screeched stepped inside and the gate closed behind us._

_I was looking around when Loren stood next to me."Pretty amazing huh?"Loren said in a sarcastic tone._

_"This looks like a city,with a wall built around it."_

_"Well,that's exactly what it is."She said and walked in front of the group._

_"Okay!All of you with any type of fighting skills get ready for evaluation."_

_"Meet in that building in 10 minutes!I'll show you to your tents."The tents were huge,espically the one Loren lived in._

_"Eddie,Mel,Tyler will be staying in my tent."_

_"Max and Katy,you guys stay with my mom and dad."_

_"Chloe,you're with Rockel and Rachael."She rolled her eyes and walked off with them._

_Ten minutes later Eddie,Tyler,Mel,and Chloe walked into the training building."Chloe,I said people with fighting skills come here."_

_"I can fight little girl."_

_"Call me little girl again and you'll find an arrow in your big head."Loren said and walked off._

_Then Tyler walked up to me."That Loren is hot,don't you think."_

_"Whatever Ty."Loren came back."Everyone follow me."Okay,there are tests you need to go through before training."_

_"First is firearms."_

_"Tyler your that and hit the bullseye."She said giving him a hunting rifle._

_Tyler shot and was close."Not bad..but you need help."She said grabbing the hunting rifle from his hands._

_"Mel,you're up."Mel shot and came closer than Tyler did."Good job Mel."She took back the gun and walked up to Chloe._

_"Can you carry it blondie?"Loren said._

_Chloe snatched it away and shot way off the mark._

_Loren took back the gun and handed it to me._

_"You're up Ed."I shot the bullseye."Good job."_

_"The next part of the test is combat."You'll be facing me."_

_Then Ian walked in."Ooh,you guys are facing her?"He pointed to Loren."Good luck."_

_She rolled her eyes."Tyler you're up."He walked up hesitantly."I'm watching this."Ian said._

_Tyler took a swing but Loren ducked under and punched him in the stomach,he stumbled back and charged but,Loren just ducked and put her leg out and he tripped and fell._

_She helped him up."Tyler you got good power but,you need to work on anticipating your opponents moves."He nodded,He walked and sat next to a laughing Ian._

_"Mel,you're next."She walked up._

_Loren attemped to punch Mel but she swung her leg making Loren trip and fall on her back,but she did a kip-up and was back on her feet._

_She kicked the weak spot behind her knee,and Mel was on the ground._

_"Good Mel,just don't let your guard down,just because your opponent is down doesn't mean your safe."Loren helped her up._

**_I will continue on the next chapter!:)Hope you guys liked it:)_**

**_~Jenny_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying so far:)I hope to make this story really drama filled and wroth reading:)**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Train with me?_

_Chapter 3_

**_Loren's POV_**

_I helped Melissa up and I was excited for my next opponent,Chloe.I couldn't wait to shut this blondie up."Chloe,you're next."_

_She stepped up with confidence but,I could tell she was scared._

_We were both on the matt when someone unexpectedly came in._

_"Loren!You're back!"I turned around to find Trent standing there._

_"We've been back for a while Trent."_

_Eddie went up to him."Hello,I'm Eddie Duran."_

_"Welcome to our city!What do you think of it so far?"_

_"I think it's great."Then Eddie looked at me."Loren came in just the right time,we were low on supplies."_

_"Well that's great!"I rolled my eyes._

_"Dad,I'm training them,can you please leave?"He nodded and walked out of the building._

_"Ready kid?"She said smirking._

_"For your sake,there better be a medic near by."I said._

_She charged at me and I did a round-off,out of the way."What?Afraid I'll hurt you?"She said putting her hands on her hips._

_"Yeah,that's if you can catch me first."I charged at me again.I stepped to the side and she fell on her stomach._

_I got in front of her and laid on my stomach,so I could look her in the eyes."Had enough yet?"I said smirking._

_"Why don't you just hit me already?"She said angry._

_"I only hurt the people who are actual threats to me."I got up and was about to walk away._

_Then Chloe grabbed my ankle.I was about to fall then I placed my hand down and did a one-handed cartweel.I walked back to her._

_"Nice try blondie."Then the bell rang,signaling lunch._

_"Everyone that's lunch!We'll continue when lunch is over."_

_I was the last to leave the tent right behind Eddie._

_I sat at my usual table._

_Most days I sat with Adam,but he was in aiming practice,so I sat alone.__I looked up from my food and Eddie was apporaching with Mel,Ian,Tyler,and Chloe behind him._

_Right before Chloe sat down I spoke."Why do you think you can sit here?"_

_**Eddie's POV**  
_

_"It's a free country."Chloe said._

_"No,I think it's this is my city,now go sit somewhere else."_

_"No,I'm gonna sit right next to Eddie."She said looking at some reason Loren looked annoyed by that._

_"Whatever."She grabbed her bag and headed to our tent.I got up and followed her._

_When I got in she was changing.I was frozen,I didn't know what to do._

_She turned around."Geez Eddie!You scared me!Close the tent."_

_I stepped inside and closed it."Now turn around I'm changing!"I laughed."Okay."_

_"Listen,I just wanted to tell you there's nothing between me and Chloe."_

_"Lucky you."We chuckled."You can turn around now."She said._

_She was in a camo crop top,jean booty shorts,camo combat boots,and black fingerless gloves.I had to say she looked beautiful,not hot._

_"Well,I'm gonna go train and since I didn't evaluate you yet,I thought you could be my sparring partner."_

_"Yeah,but how do you know I'm good at fighting?"_

_"You're better than Chloe,that's good enough for me._

_She grabbed my wrist and led me back to the training building._

_We stepped on the matt."Ready?"She said.I nodded._

_She threw a punch and I blocked it with my forearm.I grabbed her arm and put it behind her._

_She broke free and did the same thing,then she put her foot behind my knee and made me kneel on the ground._

_"Had enough?"She said._

_"Like you said,I'm better than Chloe."I turned around and swiped her feet making her fall backwards onto her back.**  
**_

_"How bout' you?Give up?"I said looking down at her._

_She smirked then did a backwards tumble,and kicked my chest._

_I fell on my back and she was on top of me straddling my hips.I couldn't do anything,she had my wrists pinned to the ground above my head._

_"You're lucky this is training or you would have been dead by now."My heart was beating fast and we were leaning in then..._

_"Ahem!"We looked to the entrance and saw Mel with a smirk on her face."Sorry to interupt your uh..practice."Mel said with air quotes around practice._

_Loren quickly got off."Mel I was just pinning him."She said blushing._

_"Yeah,I'm sure you were."Mel said raising her eyebrows._

_"Um..see you guys back here in ten minutes."She said walking out.I sat up._

_"So,what was that about?"She said._

_"Don't start Mel."I sat getting up and walking up to the fighting dummy._

_"So are you and Lo a thing now?"_

_I punched the dummy before answering."I don't know Mel."_

_"Well,I'm rooting for you guys,but be careful,her dad is boss around here so,don't break her heart._

_"I have to date her first and I don't plan on it."_

_"Plus,I might kill you too."_

_"You already have a strong connection with her,don't you?"I stopped punching to listen to Mel._

_"Yeah,I think she's gonna be my new best friend."She said walking out._

_"But,you have a stonger connection,Eddie."She walked out and I smiled._

**_Melissa's POV_**

_I walked out of the building smiling._

_Loren and Eddie are so cute together.I wanna tell the guys what happened._

_Especially Chloe.I never liked her,maybe this will make her shut up._

_Before I got to the table Loren stopped me."Hey Mel,can we talk?"_

_"Yeah,sure."We walked to the tent._

_"Can we make this quick I have to go tell the guys about your pinning technique."We laughed._

_"Haha,well don't tell Chloe,she'll go nuts."_

_"No,I'm definitely gonna tell her..Maybe she won't be after Eddie after this."_

_"Why don't you want them together?"She asked tilting her head._

_"Because Eddie is one of my best friends and Chloe would just mess him up and I don't want that happening."_

_"You really care about him,don't you?"_

_"I care about him a lot,he's a brother to me and I know him well enough to know..that he cares about you and likes you."_

_Loren was about to say something when someone walked in._

**_Hope you gys enjoyed it!:)Take care all of you!Love you all !:D Pm me or leave a review!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello Everyone!How you guys doing!I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story!It means so much to me!I love you all!_**

**_~Jenny_**

_Chapter 4_

**_Loren's POV_**

_I was about to respond when someone walked in."So,what's this I hear about you and Eddie?"Tyler said.__  
_

_"What do you want Ty?"I said._

_"Answer the question Lo,even if we know you guys are into each other."Ian said walking in._

_"Do you guys have nothing better to do that eves strop?"I said slightly smirking._

_"Yup,now answer."Tyler said._

_"Yeah,why don't you enlighten us all?"Chloe said walking in._

_"But speak slow Lo,her brain doesn't process that fast."Mel said making me chuckle._

_"Face it Loren,what you think you have with Eddie is non-existent."She said crossing her arms._

_"Almost like your brain?"Ian said,making us laugh._

_"Well it's better than being completely obsessed with him."I said,she stormed out._

_"Okay,now that she's gone,why don't you tell us what's going on with Eddie?"Tyler said._

_I didn't answer."I'll see you all in training in five minutes."I said walking out._

_"Fine!I'll just tell them about your pinning technique."Mel yelled after me while I walked out._

_I just shook my head and I couldn't avoid this conversation for forever._

_When I got to the training center Eddie,Mel,Ty,and Chloe were waiting for me._

_"Okay,the last skill is knives,swords,spears,and basically any stabbing or throwing weapon."I said standing in front of them._

_"Why don't we practice your pinning technique?"Ian said walking in and standing next to me._

_Everyone snickered,except for Chloe._

_She didn't know about this inside joke.I rolled my eyes._

_I got down low,spun around and kicked Ian's leg,making him lose balance and fall on his back._

_"How about now?"I said facing him._

_"No,I'm good."He laughed._

_I stepped over him and led everyone to the malay center._

_"Mel,you're first since you have experience with this."I handed her a knife and she threw it and it landed perfectly on the dummy._

_Chloe and Tyler did decently but,Eddie did almost as good as Mel._

_I let them rest for a minute then I came back with the list of people who are gonna join WestCoastZ._

_"Mel,Tyler,and Eddie..Welcome to WestCoastZ."I held out badges that every member had._

_"What about me?"Chloe said clearly upset._

_"You didn't have enough skill to join."I said trying to be polite._

_"Oh please,I could beat you in every skill there is."_

_"Is that why Loren is a main leader and you can't even join?"Melissa said defending me._

_She stomped away."This is so unfair!"_

_When she left I faced them."Okay,we have no plans as of right now,but when we do we will call you to a meeting."_

_"You will get your schedules,uniforms,and weapons some time this week."I said._

_They nodded."Okay,you guys can leave."They all left but I stayed behind to train._

_I was punching a combat dummy when I heard a familiar voice."Don't you ever take a break Tate?"I turned around and found Eddie._

_I turned back around."Can't do that Duran."I smiled slightly as I went back to punching the dummy._

_"I've been meaning to ask you,if you're dad's last name is McCall,then why do you consider yourself a Tate?"_

_I was still punching when I answered."He's my step dad,I don't remember much about my real dad but,I know he wasn't Trent."I said._

_"What happen to him?"_

_"We got separated when zombies invaded.A couple years later my mom married found this town and we've been making it stronger ever since."_

_"Sounds like you had to fight when you lost your dad."_

_I stopped punching and sat down."Yeah,I did."_

_He sat down next to me."It sounds like Trent just made you fight more."_

_"There was no one else to help him was gonna ask my mom become I took her place,I didn't want her to fight."_

_"So you're dad trained you into being the perfect soldier."_

_"Yeah." I was starting to break hugged me."I'm sorry you had to fight so hard."_

_"It's okay,I better keep training."I said._

_"No you should rest,just go somewhere to clear your mind."_

_"Will you come with me?I get lonely sometimes."_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_"Sure."She grabbed my hand and we went back to the tent._

_Over her crop top she put on a black vest and a black backpack._

_She packed some food and grabbed some guns,ammunition,and her bow and arrow._

_"Where are we going?"She was packed like we were leaving._

_"Don't worry,we'll be back.I just like to pack stuff just in case."She grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the city,to piece of ply wood leaning against the wall._

_"What are we doing?"_

_She moved the plywood to reveal a whole big enough for us to fit in."Let's go."She __said._

_When we exited and we were outside the wall."How do you keep that a secret?"_

_"No one goes __in that area of town,but if they do I scare them away."We chuckled._

_"So where are we going?"_

_"A place where I like to think."She lead me to a spot on a hill._

_How did she know about this place?I use to come here._

_"I use to come here all the time before the zombie apocalypse."She said walking up._

_"No way,I use to come here too."She was shocked._

_"Here let me show you something."She reached up into the tree and climbed up._

_She offered her hand.__We climbed up onto a strong branch._

_She sat in the front and I sat against the tree trunk,we sat with one of our legs hanging each side._

_"Pretty stellar view huh?"_

_"Yeah..How'd you find this place."She scooted back so she was in between my legs._

_She laid back onto my chest._

_"Well my dad took me up here to watch a meteor when we lost him,I stopped coming."I wrapped my arms around her stomach._

_"When my mom married Trent and we discovered Ridgewood,I re-discovered this place and I come here to escape the mayhem."_

_"How about you?"She said._

_"Well,my mom and dad met up here once and when they had me,they introduced me to this place and I fell in love with it."_

_"When they asked me do you wanna go to the park or arcade?I turned them down for this spot.I felt a connection with it."_

_"You know I came up here one day and I think I saw you and your parents."She said._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah,I just hid in the bushes until you guys left."_

_"Well I wish I would have met you earlier."_

_"Yeah."We sat there watching the sunset._

_Ever since the appocalypse I have never felt safe,but with Loren I did._

_We were sitting in silence until Loren spoke."This was really fun,but we better get back before night fall."_

_"Yeah."I jumped down from the tree and gave her my hand and we walked back._

_While we walked one question strayed in the back of my mind._

_What happen to Loren's dad?_

**_Hope you all enjoyed!I love you all! Pm me and leave reviews please!:)Much Love everybody:)#KeepWriting_**

**_~Jenny_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everybody!Thank you so much for liking this story..it's really shout-out to all my zombie lovers out there:P **_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 5_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_We were walking back to sun was setting and I was a little worried about a zombie attack._

_But I knew Loren and I could protect ourselves._

_I was still wondering what happen to Loren's dad._

_"You're strangely quiet,what are you thinking about?"_

_"I know it's not my place to ask but,have you ever searched for your dad?Or do you know where he might be?"_

_"I did search for him,but I got caught up with all my responsibilities and I lost the time to find him."_

_"I could help you look."_

_"No I couldn't ask you to do that,we're not even suppose to be outside the walls, what would they think if we were missing for a long period of time."_

_"I would still help you search,I don't know what I would do without my dad."_

_"Thanks,I'll think about it."_

_We reached the secret entrance of the covered with another piece of plywood and some bushes._

_We snuck in and headed for the tent._

_"Where have you guys been?"Melissa said as we walked in._

_"I was giving Eddie the tour of the city,for your information."_

_"Uh-huh.."Mel said smirking._

_"Whatever Mel,I'm going to bed."_

_The girls and the guys shared differnt parts of the tent._

_The guys on one side and the other the girls on the other._

_In the middle they could pull down a screen to seperate them._

_**Loren's POV**  
_

_"So,a tour huh?"Melissa said pulling down the seperater._

_"Yeah,a tour Mel."I said._

_"Sure..."Mel said._

_"Mel,stop it."_

_"Lighten up Lo,I'm only teasing,but you two would make a cute couple."_

_"How about you and Ian?You two have been getting along well."I said._

_"Whatever."She said turning away._

_"Admit it,you have a thing for Ian."I whispered._

_"I don't know..but that Adam guy is pretty cute."_

_"Yeah,but he's my best friend,so don't hurt him."_

_She turned around to face me again."You don't have a girl best friend?"She said._

_I shook my head._

_"You don't have anyone to listen to you talk about Eddie?"She said loudly._

_My eyes widened._

_"Mel!"I threw a pillow at her._

_Then the seperater started raising."What are you guys talking about?"Eddie's head popped out from under._

_"Nothing?Right Mel?"I replied quickly._

_"Yeah,nothing."Mel said sarcastically._

_"If you will excuse us."I said lightly pushing his head back to his side and pulling the seperater back down._

_"I can't believe you did that?"I said facing Mel._

_She was laughing."I'm so sorry."_

_I narrowed my eyes."No you're not."_

_She shook her head."Nope."_

_I smirked."Goodnight Mel."I said walking to my bed._

_"Night Eddie and Ty!We know you're listening to us."Mel called out._

_"Night!"I heard both of them yell._

_We laughed and soon I drifted off._

_I think I have a new best friend._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I woke up and saw Tyler was gone.I lifted up the separator and I noticed Mel and Loren were missing too._

_I put on a gray t-shirt,black cargo shorts,and camo shoes._

_I searched and I found Loren,Mel,Ty,Ian,and Chloe having breakfast._

_"Morning sunshine,you hungry?"Loren said._

_"Yeah,starving."I said sitting across from her._

_"Here you can have my food."She said pushing me her tray._

_"Lo,do you ever eat?"Mel said._

_"Yeah,you're just skin and bones."Tyler said._

_"And yet she's supposedly lieutenant."Chloe said coldly._

_"You really want to start Chloe?"Loren said._

_I changed the subject."No it's okay,I'll get my own breakfast."_

_"Okay."She got up and looked straight at Chloe."I'll see you guys in training,ten minutes."_

_We nodded and Chloe just rolled her eyes and left to her tent._

_Ten minutes later everyone was in the training center._

_Loren walked was in a red muscle t-shirt,black booty shorts,and black combat boots._

_All the guys couldn't keep there eyes off of her,especially me._

_"Okay everyone,as you can see,we have three new recruits._

_This is Eddie,Mel,and Ty."_

_"And just because their rookies,doesn't mean you treat them like trash,but they will be starting as trainees."She said slowly pacing._

_Everyone nodded."Okay, skill we are learning today is parkour or free-running."_

_"This is a good skill when you're in trouble and you need to escape,so don't take this lightly."_

_"Okay,now everyone will watch me and a couple of students and then I will teach you drills and moves."_

_I watched Loren and a two other soilders do free-running._

_She was jumped from wall to wall,she vaulted over obstacles and did amzing flips._

_Wheb they finished the two other students went back to the group and Loren got in front of everyone again._

_"Okay,you don't need to do flips but,you wil need to learn the basic vaults and you will need to know how to break your fall."She stepped to the side._

_"Now line up!Three lines!"Everyone quickly fell into place._

_"This first thing is rolling,this is what you'll need to do to break your fall."_

_She got down and did a sort of got up."Now everyone,will do it with their line..Go!"_

_After thirty minutes,we stopped and everyone was out of breath,except Loren of course._

_"Okay,all of you did decently,but some need will advance and the others will stay and train until they improve,practice at noon tommorow."_

_She looked straight at me."Don't be late."_

_I chuckled were about to leave when Loren called for us."Mel,Ty,and Eddie,stay behind."_

_"You're getting your official stuff today,you excited?"_

_"Yeah!"We said._

_"Okay,follow me."_

**_Sorry guys!This chapter was a bit boring but,don't worry drama will soon come;) And it has absouletly nothing to do with Trent and Loren ;) hint-hint_**

**_Love you all!Much Lovee!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey everyone!I promised drama and the next couple of chapters may have them;)Lol!Love you all !Much Lovee!  
_**

**_~Jenny_**

_Chapter 8_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_We followed Loren to a building filled with supplies._

_Uniforms,weapons,and other things I didn't recognize._

_"Okay,so here you go."Loren said handing us uniforms,badges,and our basic weapons._

_"Now that the boring part is over,here comes the bes part..Pick your signature weapon."She said motioning to the wall of weapons._

_"Mel,you first."She said standing next to a wall of knives,spears,and swords._

_She ran over to a silver blade with a teal handle._

_"Nice choice."Loren said handing her a belt what held five more of those knives._

_Her eyes lit up._

_"Your turn,Tyler."_

_He ran up to a black and silver shotgun._

_She handed him some amunition."That's a good one take care of it."_

_"Eddie you're turn."I looked and found a metallic gray boa staff that came with matching gun and throwing knife._

_I looked at Loren and she just smilied._

_"What?"I asked._

_"That was my dad's weapon."She said still smiling._

_"Oh,I'm sorry."I said handing it back to her._

_She didn't accept."No,it's looks good in your hands."_

_We were staring at each other when she,looked away._

_"Okay well tommorow,I don't know what we have planned,but I will let you know."_

_"Why?What's tommorow?"Mel said._

_"My birthday..."Loren said._

_"What?!"We yelled._

_"Bye!"She said running out_

_As soon as she left we turned to each other."We have to plan something."We all agreed._

_**Loren's POV**_

_I woke up to an empty tent._

_No Mel,no Tyler,and no Eddie._

_I put on my dark blue crop top,black leather pants,and blue boots._

_I was hoping everyone was training,but no one was in the training center either._

_I heard snickers and laughing from the center of the city,so I decided to check it out._

_I was walking towards the center and everything silenced._

_I looked around and out jumped everyone."Happy birthday Loren!"_

_I jumped at the sound of their voices._

_The out from the crowd Eddie,Mel,Tyler,Ian,Adam,mom,and Trent ran towards me._

_"Happy birthday Lo!"Eddie said picking me up,spinning me around and then setting me back down._

_"Aww!You guys!"_

_"Present time."Trent said._

_He grabbed my hand and we made our way thought the town up onto a stage._

_"Loren,I present you with the first ever cleared house in Ridgewood,you get your own house!"He gestured to a gigantic house near by._

_"Ten bedrooms,ten bathroom,and five extra rooms."_

_I pulled him into a hug,which I never did."You can pick the people to live with you?"Trent said smiling._

_I nodded happily."Mel,Mom,Eddie,Ian,Tyler,and Adam."_

_Then Chloe ran up on stage."What about me?I don't wanna live in some tent?!"_

_"Yeah,but this little girl,has a big house...that you're not gonna live in."_

_I smirked at her and we walked to the house._

_Tile floors,double staircases,and a glimmering chandelier._

_We all ran to our rooms._

_My room was red with a queen sized bed,mahogany furniture,and a flat screen tv._

_I couldn't believe all this stuff was still in perfect condition._

_I went into the room across from me,luckily it was Eddie's room._

_Different shades of gray,black lamps,queen sized bed,and a flat screen tv._

_He was walking around in amazement._

_"Hey."I said leaning against the door frame._

_"I can't believe this room!"He said sitting down on his bed._

_"Yeah,me house is amazing."I said sitting next to him._

_"Thanks for letting me stay here,you didn't have to do this."_

_"No problem,I'm gonna miss staying in the same room with you though."I said looking into his eyes._

_We started to lean in and when our lips touched,I swear everything else disappeared._

_All my worries,my responsibilities,my doubts,and the zombies went away._

_It was innocent,until Eddie deepened it._

_I was about to get on top of him when we were interrupted._

_"We knew it!"Ian,Mel,Adam,Tyler,and mom were standing at the door._

_Eddie and I pulled away blushing._

_"Loren,Nora,we need some girl talk..So let's go."Mel said grabbing us and pulling me into room._

_"Loren,is there something you wanna tell us?"Mel said raising her eyebrows._

_I sat on the bed."I don't know,how do you guys feel about this situation?"_

_"I think it's good you're dating Eddie,I haven't seen you this happy in a while."Mom said sitting next to me._

_"I haven't known you long but,I'm glad you have needs someone in his life."_

_"Thanks you guys."I gave them a hug and stood up."I'm gonna talk to Eddie."_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I sat up and wiped the edges of my lips with my thumb._

_All the guys were staring at me."What?"I said._

_"How come you got first dibs on the hot Loren Tate?"Tyler said._

_"Hey,that's my best friend you're talking about."Adam said._

_"Sorry.."Tyler said."But you gotta admit Loren is hot."Tyler saidwhich bothered me._

_Adam shrugged._

_"Yeah,Loren is quite some girl."Ian said__._

_"Thanks you guys."We all jumped at Loren's voice._

_"But if you will excuse me,I want to talk to Eddie."She said sitting next to me and grabbing my hand._

_"Okay.."They started to walk out."Don't break the bed!"They yelled laughing._

_We chuckled and she turned to me."Where does this leave us?"She said._

_"I'm not sure but,I don't think I can be just friends with you."I said._

_She smiled."Me either."We kissed and it was just as amazing as the first time._

_"So,Loren Tate,will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"I would love to."_

_"Oh,so she's your new girlfriend?"Someone walked in and Loren was about to charge._

_**Hey guys!Glad you all like this story,I knew this story was different,but I didn't think you all would like it much!But thank you for liking it:)It means a lot!**  
_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!xoxo**_

_**~Jenny**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**OFF THE SCHEDULE UPLOAD:)**_

_**Hey guys!Glad you like this story:)Another chapter,enjoy!Love you all much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 7_

**_Eddies's POV_**

_Loren saw who was at the door and was about to charge at her._

_I held her back and grabbed her hand,she relaxed a little._

_"What?You couldn't find anyone else so you downgraded?"Chloe said pointing at Loren._

_"If you call downgrading,switching from a blonde cruel twig to a beautiful,smart,talented,kick-ass brunette..Then yeah,I did downgrade and it was the best decision of my life."_

_She leaned over and kissed me._

_Chloe ran over and slapped Loren in the face._

_She stood up slowly and Chloe backed away a little._

_"You know,you have a lot of nerve coming in my house and slapping me,when I can easily break your arm."She grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back._

_"Now,leave or I can just drop you off at the medical center when I'm finished with you."_

_She pushed her out and slammed the door._

_I walked over to her and put my hands on her waist._

_"You okay?"I said._

_"Yeah,thanks."She smiled slightly._

_"You know,you're really sexy when you're tough."She smiled and pushed me so I was in front of the bed._

_"Then I must be sexy all the time."She pushed me onto the bed and climbed on me._

_She was about to lean in to kiss me then there was a knock on the door._

_"Hey Lo,you in there?"Melissa said._

_She got off of me and I groaned."Really?"I said._

_She laughed and answered the door._

_"What's up Mel."_

_"I was-"Then she noticed me sitting up on Loren's bed."Sorry,I didn't know you were in the middle of something."_

_"No,it's fine Mel..I uh have to go take a cold shower."I said Walking out._

_Loren was blushing._

_**Loren's POV**_

_"Okay,make sure you hide that bulge!"Melissa yelled after him._

_"God Mel!"Eddie yelled running into his room._

_We started busting out laughing._

_After five minutes of laughing we began to talk._

_"So are you two officially an item?"Melissa said wiping the tears from her eyes._

_"Yeah..we are."I said playing with the ends of my hair._

_"Did you seal it with a make-out session?"Mel said raising her eyebrows._

_"Ha,ha very funny."Then mom walked in._

_"Hey sweetie,how are you doing?"I was smiling like an idiot._

_"She has a new boyfriend.."Mel said._

_Mom ran over and sat next to us._

_"Who?The British guy?Adam?Cameron?"_

_"No,it's Eddie,the one saved on a rescue mission."_

_"Aw,I'm so happy from you sweetie!"We hugged and I got up._

_"Sorry mom,we have WCZ training in a bit."_

_"Okay,be careful."She got up and left,while Mel and I got ready._

_I put on a black sports bra,a camo low armpit tank top,gray booty shorts,and black combat boots._

_When we got to the training center everyone was waiting for us._

_"Okay everyone!We're working on combat today!Partner up!"_

_Guys tried to run to me but,Eddie was at my side already._

_He put his arm around my waist and motioned for them to go away._

_We laughed."Alright,let's get training."_

_I tried to hit him with my forearm but,he caught it and turned me around,so my back was to him._

_I hooked my leg onto him and made him fall over._

_I tried to walk away but he grabbed my ankle,making me fall,and then he climbed on me,using his arms for support so he wouldn't crush me._

_**Melissa's POV**_

_Ian and I were in the middle of practicing when Cameron and Tyler walked up._

_"Hey check them out."Cameron said pointing to Eddie and Loren._

_He was on top of her._

_"I think every since Loren,started hanging out with him she's lost her touch."Cameron said._

_Eddie was leaning in for a kiss,when Loren flipped them over and rolled off of him._

_She rolled him over and put his arm behind his back._

_We started laughing."No she didn't."Ian said._

_"Yeah,but I say she goes easy on him."We looked and Eddie was tapping out and she released him._

_"Loren doesn't go easy on anyone,not even her boyfriend."I pointed to them._

_"Wait?They're dating?"We all nodded._

_Cameron rolled his eyes."I still think she lost her touch."_

_"Really?"Tyler,Ian,and I said nodded._

_"Hey Lo!Pretty boy thinks you lost your touch!"Tyler yelled._

_Cameron's eyes widened._

_Loren got off of Eddie,since she was pinning him._

_"Really?Then let's see how much you improved."Loren said smirking._

_"No,I didn't mean it like that,I'm just saying you go easy on Eddie."_

_"Cameron were you just watching?She made me tap out."Eddie said._

_"We're gonna have a duel,right now."Loren said backing up onto the mat._

_"No,I-"Tyler and Ian shoved him onto the mat._

_Everyone surrounded them."Go easy on him babe."Eddie said._

_"Please Eddie,she doesn't have an easy setting."Ian said._

_"Show him what fighting looks like Lo."I yelled._

_Adam stepped onto the mat."Ready?Fight!"_

_Cameron threw a punch,but Loren ducked and swept him off his feet._

_He got back up and hit Loren's side,but didn't seem phased by it._

_He tried to land another hit when Loren blocked it and landed a spinning heel kick._

_Cameron fell on the ground._

_Loren bent over and helped him up."So,what did you learn today?"Loren said smirking._

_"To never talk about your skills ever again."She laughed and walked back to Eddie._

_Eddie pulled her into a kiss and Cameron did not look happy._

_He charged over to him and then..._

**_Hope you guys enjoyed!Cliffhanger?Lol!Love you all!Much Lovee!_**

**_~Jenny xoxo_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys!Glad everyone enjoys this stroy so far:)I have bug plans and I hope you all enjoy!:)Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 8_

_**Eddie's POV**  
_

_Cameron was getting up to charge at us and Loren was trying to move me out of the way but,I didn't let her._

_I gently moved her aside and as Cam ran towards me I punched him making him stumble backwards._

_Then Loren got behind him,twisted his arm back,and put her foot behind his knee,forcing him to kneel down._

_"What the hell are you thinking Cameron?"She said releasing her grip._

_Her hands were on her hips and she was still behind him._

_"I was angry!I'm suppose to have you!Not Eddie!"Cameron yelled._

_"Well,that's never gonna happen."She grabbed my hand and we walked out._

_We got back into our house and we walked into Loren's room._

_"I can't believe that guy."Loren said clearly upset._

_I pulled her over to the bed and pulled her into a hug._

_"You know,you didn't have to attack Cam.I had it handled."I said._

_"I know,it's just an instinct.I have to protect everyone and myself."_

_"Well,not when I'm around because I won't let anything hurt you Lo."_

_"Thanks."She smiled and gave me a quick kiss._

_"And listen,you will never lose me to Cameron.'She said looking into my eyes._

_"Do I make obvious when something is upsetting me?"I said smirking._

_"No,I just know you too well."We kissed one more time and went back to practice._

_When we walked in everyone was sitting down and Cameron was icing the back of his knee,Lo must have got him good._

_She left my side and went to the front of everyone._

_"Okay,everyone listen up!There are no more group tomorrow there will be sessions to train on different __skills._

_"Combat,Aim&Shooting,Freerunning&Parkour,Malay&Swo rdsmenship."_

_"You will get your schedules delivered to your tents and depending on our skills,some will help me run the is all,everyone is dismissed."_

_When everyone left I walked up to Loren._

_She was rubbing her face with her hands."Babe,you okay?"I said._

_"Yeah,this day has been rough on me."_

_I grabbed her hands."How about a quick trip to our spot?"_

_A smile spread across her face and she ran out dragging me with her._

_We packed a couple things and then made our way to the secret exit._

_We hiked up and climbed up to the tree._

_"You know,the view is even better the second time."I said._

_She leaned back onto my chest."I think it's because we're actually together this time."_

_I laughed."Yeah."I gave her a kiss._

_We sat in silence for a few minutes."Eddie,I think I want to look for my dad."_

_"Really?"I said._

_"Yeah,and you don't have to help if you don't want to."She said._

_"I absolutely want to help."She gave me a quick kiss and we jumped down from the tree._

_The sun was setting and we had to get back to the city._

_The next day I woke up in my new bed._

_I got ready for my first training session._

_Combat,with Loren as our instructor._

_**Loren's POV**_

_I walked into my first class._

_Eddie,Tyler,Melissa,Ian,Rockel,Astrid,Rachael,and Cameron were in this first training session._

_"Okay,today you will be evaluated.I already have your sparring partners right here."I said getting my paper._

_"Melissa and Rachael,Ian and Tyler,Rockel and Astrid,and Eddie and Cameron..."I looked up from my paper._

_"Um,I'm gonna switch Eddie with-"Eddie cut me off._

_"Babe,it's fine."He said._

_"As long as you two don't kill eachother."I said._

_Pair by pair they walked up for evaluation._

_First match,Melissa __en Astrid and Ian won._

_Next came Eddie and Cameron's match,I could tell they were gonna enjoy beating eachother up._

_Cameron tried to spin kick Eddie but he ducked and swiped Cam's other foot,knocking him to the ground._

_Eddie got on top and started pounding his face in._

_Eventually Cameron got him off and landed a couple forearms to Eddie's head._

_I had to stop this._

_It was not a sparring match,it was an old fashioned fight._

_"Okay!That's enough!"They were still punching eachother._

_I walked over to them,they had their hands on eachother's shoulders._

_I brought my leg up and kicked it down in between them,breaking both of their grips._

_Both of them stumbled back._

_"You two need to be isn't fighting for a girl 're suppose to be sparring to win the match,not winning me."_

_Practice is dismissed._

_Everyone cleared out,because they knew when I was mad they would become my personal punching bag._

_I walked to the closest dummy and started practicing._

_I almost broke the fighting dummy,while I was taking out my frustration._

_I grabbed my bow and gun,then headed to the indoor archery and gun range,for the next session._

_In this class I had Eddie,Tyler,Adam,Melissa,and Rockel._

_I was kind of upset with Eddie,so this was gonna be awkward._

_I walked in and everyone was waiting for me._

_I imediately started the class."Everyone grab your bows and aim in between the eyes."I said pointing to the aiming dummies._

_Everyone did as they were instructed._

_Eddie and Melissa did decently,but Adam,Tyler,and especially Rockel did good._

_Rockel has been practicing her bow skills and she has improved._

_Adam and Tyler's specialties were guns so I wasn't surprised._

_After an hour of aimimg practice,I called off the session."Good job guys!Tomorrow we will continue._

_They all nodded and walked out._

_I turned around and Eddie was standing there._

_I pushed past him and grabbed my bow._

_I walked in the aiming arena with Eddie following me._

_He spoke over the loud speaker."Loren we need to talk."_

_"Sorry,gotta practice."I said stepping the middle of the arena."Can you start it?"I yelled out._

_He nodded and pressed a button,causing dummies to pop up everywhere._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I pressed the button and dummies popped up all around Loren._

_She shot every single one of them right in the heart._

_She stepped back out."So what did you want to talk about?"She said._

_"Us Loren.I really like you and I can't stand knowing you're mad at me."_

_"I just hate how you and Cam are fighting for me,you already have me."I said putting down my bow._

_"I know,I just feel like I have to fight for he knows to back off."_

_I pulled him into a tight embrace."You know everything right to say,don't you?"_

_He laughed."Yes I do,now step away from the training sessions for a minute and relax."I said pulling her out of the training center._

_Loren was a smart and cunning,kick-ass girl.._

_Where was I gonna take this girl on a date?_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!Pm me or leave a review:)Love you all!Much Lovee!**  
_

_**~Jenny**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys!So glad to be back:)So this is the first story I will update on my list:)Missed you guys!:)**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy!Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny **_

_Chapter 9_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_We were walking out of the training center,down the street._

_I was deciding where I was gonna take Loren._

_"So babe,what are you gonna do to get my mind off things?"She said smiling._

_We walked into our house."How about we change and take an official tour of the city."_

_"I would love to."She leaned in for a kiss,but pulled away and ran upstairs._

_I girl will be the end of me._

_I took a quick shower and changed into some reqular clothes._

_Gray t-shirt,black leather jacket,black skinny jeans,and white sneakers._

_I waited for Loren downstairs._

_She came down in a black and white striped cut out shoulders t-shirt,black ripped skinny jeans,and off white combat boots._

_I walked up to her._

_"Wow babe,you look different."I said grabbing her hands._

_"Is that a good thing?"She said looking at her outfit._

_"Yes,it is because you are gorgeous."_

_"You're so sweet."She gave me a quick kiss and we set off on our tour._

_Loren was basically royalty around here so she got special treatment,specifically ordered by her dad._

_It wouldn't be a bad thing,except she hated it._

_I laughed when Loren refused to be waited on hand and foot._

_We were walking down the street laughing,holding hands then of course,Chloe had to walk up._

_"Hi Eddie,I see you're taking your dog for a walk."She said standing in front of us._

_"Actually,I'm taking my gorgeous girlfriend out on a date."I said._

_"Yeah,so where's your dog owner?You don't wanna get lost."I laughed at Loren's remark._

_"Very funny."She said narrowing her eyes._

_"Which is why we're laughing."She stomped off angrily._

_"Ugh,why can't we go out somewhere without Chloe bothering us?"Loren said._

_"I know one place we can go."We smiled because we had the same idea._

_We took off running and of course Loren beat me to the secret exit._

_When we came back from our trip to our secret spot we were about to get ready for our next training session._

_Parkour&Freerunning._

_But Loren's stepdad,Trent,called everyone to his office._

_"All West Coast Z memebers to my office immediately."_

_"I wonder what daddy wants now."She said annoyed._

_I pulled her close to me."Babe,what's wrong?"_

_"I'm just tired of this war stuff."_

_"Lo,everything will be alright and when all of this is over we can finally relax."_

_She smiled and gave me a kiss."You're right."_

_"Now,let's go see what your dad wants."She nodded and we all gathered in Trent's office._

_"If you're wondering why I called you all here,there's trouble."_

_Loren stepped up,letting go of my hand."Dad,what's going on?"Loren said concerned._

_"We are getting an unusually large amount of bonies/skeletons and zombies coming our way."_

_He walked over and sat down."And if they're here to fight,we have to be prepared."_

_"Then,I'll fight."Loren said._

_I walked up to her and grabbed her hand._

_"Loren,you can't,you need to take shelter."_

_"Dad,I'm the best damn soldier you have and you're telling me I can't fight?"_

_"I want you to be safe."_

_"And I want this city to be safe,so if I have to fight the zombie by myself then I will."She dropped my hand and crossed her arms._

_**Loren's POV**_

_I couldn't believe this._

_I was WCZ's best soldier,fighter,and shooter and my dad refuses to let me fight._

_My "dad" trained me to fight for this city and now he's telling me to hide._

_Like all my training was for nothing._

_Eddie wrapped his arms around me and was whispering in my ear._

_Having him here,really did calm me down._

_"Fine,but when things get out of control,I want to you run,put those freerunning skills to the test."_

_"I know dad."He walked up and pulled me into a hug._

_"I just want you safe."He pulled away and looked at our other members._

_"All of you don't need to fight,but if you want to fight along side Loren,you're welcome to step up."He said._

_"I'll fight."Melissa said._

_"Us too."Rachael,Rockel,and Astrid said._

_"We'll fight."Tyler,Ian,Adam,and Cameron stepped up too._

_"I'm gonna fight."Eddie said._

_I pulled him into a passionate kiss._

_A bunch of the other stepped up too,others decided to stay back._

_I stepped out pf Eddie's embrace."Thank you all for volunteering,but some of us will not come back,you can change your mind."_

_None stepped down.I nodded."Okay,everyone let's suit up."_

_I brought all the volunteers to our house so we could gear up._

_"Lo?What are we doing here?"Mel said._

_"You'll see."I walked them all into the basement._

_I stood in front of a wall with the best erray of weapons._

_"How come we've never been here?"Mel said._

_"Because these are my favorite weapons."I said smiling._

_I walked up grabbed a black bow with a sheath of arrows,an AK-47,a sniper rifle,a revolver,a belt with knife holders,and a steel sword._

_I grabbed all my things._

_"Knock yourselves out."I said pointing to the wall._

_They all ran up and grabbed some weapons._

_I went upstairs and changed into some combat clothes._

_Red t-shirt,black booty shorts,black vest,and black combat boots._

_I put my knives in my belt,my sword and firearms sticking out of my backpack,my bow in my hand,my sheath slung over my shoulder,and my handgun in my back pocket._

_I came back downstairs and everyone was suited up._

_"So what are we gonna do now?"Ian said._

_"We're gonna do some training."I said._

_Everyone groaned."Why?I wanna smash some zombie skulls."Tyler said._

_"Guys!Calm down,you will fight zombies."I said._

_"How?We're gonna bring them in the city?"Adam said._

_"No,we're going to them."I said._

_Everyone was confused."What do you mean babe?"Eddie said walking up to me._

_"We're gonna train outside the wall."Everyone almost dropped the things they were holding._

_"What?!"_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!I love you all!Much Lovee!It's good to be back:)**_

_**~Jenny**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey everyone:)Here's another chapter for you guys!I hope you all enjoy!_**

**_Love you all!Much Lovee!_**

**_~Jenny_**

_Chapter 10_

_**Loren's POV**_

_"Lo!Are you crazy?"The all yelled at me._

_"No,plus it will give us a chance to fight what we've been trying to stop."I said._

_"I don't think I want to do this."Mel said._

_"Come one guys,we had to fight them eventually."No one was convinced._

_"We can also work on parkour..There isn't gonna be a free-running obstacle course waiting out there in the wilderness."_

_"We have to learn to think on our feet."_

_Everybody stayed silent._

_"Okay,you guys can stay here in the city and I'll go,wish me luck!"I said storming out._

_"Babe!Wait!"I heard Eddie chase after me._

_"You can't talk me out of this Eddie."I said._

_"And you can't talk me out of coming with you."He said smiling._

_"What?"I said confused._

_"If you're gonna fight,then I will too."I pulled him into a kiss._

_"You're the best babe."We smiled and walked to the gate._

_Everyone was gathered there._

_"Let's give a hand to our brave souls."Trent said into his microphone._

_The whole city cheered for us._

_We were about to step out of the gates when we heard running coming towards us._

_"Wait!"Mel,Adam,Tyler,Ian,and Cameron ran up._

_"We're joining you guys!"They said in unison._

_I pulled Mel,Adam,Tyler,and Ian into a hug._

_When we pulled away I looked at Cameron._

_Eddie brought me closer to him."No hard feelings?"He said._

_He shook hands with Eddie,and by the look on his face,Eddie had a tight grip._

_"Just don't try anything."I said._

_We all held hands ready to step out of the gate when someone cleared their throat behind me._

_"Mom.."I said pulling her into a hug._

_"I'm not gonna stop you,but you better come back."She said smiling sadly._

_"I will come back mom,don't worry."Trent stayed by her side._

_Everyone walked ahead of me and I was one foot outside of the city,when I heard her annoying voice._

_"I really hope you don't come back."Chloe said standing there._

_I laughed and turned around."If we don't come back,the city will be torn to shreds by the undead."_

_She shrugged."Seems better than the first option of you coming back."_

_"Get ready to fight for your life,if we don't come back."I said narrowing my eyes._

_A look of fear flashed in her eyes,which she quickly blinked away._

_I shook my head and the next thing I knew,I was outside the gate._

_I took one last look before the gates closed,hopefully this wasn't our last goodbye._

_Everyone was standing in a group waiting for me._

_"Guys,the city walls have been around for ages and are getting old,we need to protect it."Everyone nodded._

_"Kill anything that looks dead,we can't afford any zombies getting into the city."_

_"And hopefully they don't push us back enough to point where we have to retreat."I said._

_"Wha happens if we have to?"Ian said._

_"Like I said,hopefully they don't."_

_Everyone split up._

_I covered the back end of the wall,since everyone else refused._

_Eddie covered the farther left,Cameron covered the farther right,Mel watched the right closer to the front,and Ian watched the same on the other side._

_Tyler stayed out in the front._

_It was good to know Eddie was close by,so I stayed closer to the left._

_I was on guard when a pair of arms pulled me close to some trees._

_I let out a loud scream and the person covered my mouth._

_"Calm down!It's me."I elbowed them in the gut and pointed my shotgun to their head._

_He looked up."Cameron!What the hell was that?"I yelled at him._

_Cameron didn't answer he just pulled me into a kiss._

_I quickly ripped away and slapped him across the face._

_He was smirking,I turned around to find Eddie and everyone else standing there._

_"Eddie!It's not what it looks like."I said walking up to him._

_"What?That you kissed him?"He said backing away._

_"Didn't you just see me rip away and slap him across the face?"I said._

_"She just did that for show Eddie,if you weren't here she wouldn't have stopped."Cameron said._

_"Enough!We all need a break,let's go in for a while!"Mel yelled._

_No one spoke,we just all walked to the front and went to the house._

_Mel told my mom what happened and we went to our separate rooms._

_I cooled down in my room and decided to go talk to Eddie._

_Before opening the door I heard people talking so I opened the door a crack._

_I caught a glimpse of Chloe leaving Eddie's room,I slammed my door shut._

_Instead of crying,I grabbed my gear and we to Trent's office._

_I saw a couple soldiers in the office with him._

_"Hey dad,what's going on?"_

_"Well we have a alert saying there are three people stranded not too far from here-"Before he finished I cut him off._

_"I'll go."I said._

_"Fine,but you're taking a group with Melissa,Tyler,Adam,and Eddie."_

_"No!I'm going alone."_

_"Are you nuts?There is an over population of the undead out there."_

_"Dad,I'll be fine.I just need to clear my head."He nodded and I rushed out of the door._

_I left a quick note on my bed and left,not telling anyone._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_Chloe had just left my room._

_The nerve of her,telling me I was better off without Loren._

_If it weren't for Loren,we would still be stranded and I would probably start dating Chloe._

_I really did need Loren,I'm gonna go talk to her._

_**Uh-oh!I hope Eddie enjoys talking to the wall..What is Eddie gonna think when Loren isn't there?Who are the three stranded people,that Loren must gonna save?Find out in the next chapter;)**  
_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey everyone!_**_**Glad you guys enjoy this story!I finally fixed me internet!:)Lol,**__**Here's chapter 11**_

_**SHOUT OUT:**_

_**Shout-out to my girl and fellow BRO LittleSpankie!She rocks!Check her out&her stories!She's awesome!She gave me the suggestion to add someone to this story;)**_

_**Hint:This person is one of three stranded people:)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny **_

_Chapter 11_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I walked into Mel's room._

_"Hey Mel,can you help me with something?"I said._

_"Yeah,what's up?"She said patting the spot next to her._

_"Well,I want to fix things with Loren,so could you talk to her for a second and see how she feels?"I said._

_"Eddie..she will snap me like a twig."She said._

_"Please..."I put on my best puppy dog eyes._

_"Ugh!Fine."She stood up._

_"Stay boy."She said patting my head._

_I laughed and she left._

_I walked over to Mel's nightstand and looked at her picture frame._

_It was Melissa and three other people._

_Then Mel stormed in."Eddie!We have a problem."_

_"What's wrong Mel?"I said putting down the picture._

_She handed me a note._

_**I went on a one woman rescue 't look for me,I don't need help.I'll be back later,hopefully.**_

_**~Loren**_

_I crumpled the note and left to Loren's room down the hall._

_"Babe?Are you here?"I walked around her empty room._

_"Eddie,she's not here."Mel said walking in._

_I pushed past her to my room."I'm going to find her."I said._

_I picked up my gear."I'm going too."Mel said._

_"No,I'll go alone."_

_"Eddie,you're not the only one who cares about Loren.I'm going."I gave a slight nod._

_She ran to her room and grabbed her stuff._

_We were walking out of the house and we ran into Tyler,Ian,Cameron,Adam,and Chloe._

_"Hey,where you guys headed?"Tyler said._

_"Loren left by herself on a mission and we're going to find her."I said walking past them._

_"We're coming with you!"Tyler,Adam,and Ian said running up._

_"Fine."I said walking to the gates._

_"I'll come too."Cameron and Chloe said._

_I slowly turned around."Hell no!You're the reason Loren ran off anyways."I said angrily._

_"I don't care about you Eddie,but I do care about Loren.I'm going."I was about to run up and punch him in the face._

_Tyler and Ian held me back."We need all the help we can get."Mel said._

_"He better stay out of my me and stay away from Loren."I said._

_"Why do you want to come Chloe?"I said._

_"There's nothing to do and if I save her she'll owe me big time."She said smirking._

_"One little hitch in your will be saving you."Mel tossed her a small dager._

_"What?I can't defend myself with this!"Chloe said._

_"You're getting that just in case you have any ideas to hurt one of ,you wouldn't know what to do with a real weapon anyways."_

_We walked to the gate._

_"Eddie!"We turned and found Trent running up._

_"Mr McCall,you can't stop me from saving your daughter.I love her."I said to him._

_He smiled."I didn't plan on are her coordinates.I have a tracker on her just in has a mission to save three stranded people."_

_"Thank you."I took the tracking device from his hands."We'll bring her back Trent."_

_He nodded."Open the gates!"_

_The screeching noise filled the air again._

_We stepped out and I looked at the tracking device._

_She was pretty far from here._

_"She's this way."I said pointing forwards._

_**Loren's POV**_

_I've been walking for a couple hours now and I finally found a possible location of the three stranded people._

_A small little cabin at the end of the woods._

_The windows were boarded up,but the light was flickering._

_I walked up to the door."Hello?Anyone in there?"I said knocking._

_"Don't fucking move!"Someone said in a Swedish accent._

_They put a gun to my head._

_I put my arms up but quickly forced them back into their stomach._

_I knocked the gun out of their hands,kicked them back and pointed the gun to their head._

_He moved the dirty blonde hair from his face,revealing his light blue eyes._

_"Who are you?"I said slightly lowering my gun._

_"I'm are you snooping around our cabin?"He said._

_"I'm Loren,I came to rescue you guys."I said completely lowering gun._

_"Funny,the said they were sending their best soilder to save us."_

_"Yeah,you're looking at her."I walked up and helped hm up._

_"I'm Felix,but you can call me Pewds."He said._

_"Ahh...pewdiepie,I'm a big fan."I said smiling._

_He smiled."Glad to have such a pretty bro."He said._

_I was smiling,then I remembered Eddie."Um so where are the other two?"_

_"They're inside."He walked up to the door and opened it._

_"Phil,Adriana come 're here to save us."_

_Out emerged two 16 year olds._

_One brown haired boy with dark brown eyes and a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes._

_"Thank god!"They ran up and hugged me _

_"Come on guys,it's getting dark."I walked up,picked up Felix's gun and threw it to him._

_"You two,can you work guns?"I said to Phil and Adriana._

_"I can,sort of."Adriana said._

_I was suprised she could and Phil couldn't._

_"Pewds,hand her your gun."I said handing him a hunting rifle._

_He handed it to her and I walked forward._

_"Let's go guys,but stay behind me and Pewds."I said._

_We were walking and walking until we heard a bunch of footsteps._

_"That's probably a hoard of zombies."Felix said._

_I began climbing a tree."You three hide,I'll take out ad many as I can."_

_They did as they were told as I climbed and sat on the branch._

_I pulled out my bow ready to shoot._

_**Hope you guyes enjoyed!:)Wonder how many Loren can take out;)Pewdiepie!Sout-out to my bros out there!If you don't know Pewds..get out more!Cuz he's awesome:)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone!Another chapter here;)**_

_**I give a HUGE SHOUT-OUT:To I-Am-Legend32!He is totally awesome:)He's my hero;)Legend was a huge fan of mine and began writing and I became a fan of his :)**_

_**Check his stories out!Totally awesome dood;)GO CHECK OUT HIS SUGGESTION IN THE REVIEWS:)**_

_**This MIGHT be an **__**extra long chapter,because there's a BIG SURPRISE at the end;)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny **_

_Chapter 12_

_**Loren's POV**_

_**Part 1:Finding Loren**_

_I was sitting up on my branch,with my bow drawn._

_I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer._

_The shadows were closer and I fixated my aim right for the head._

_Then I saw Eddie and the rest of the group walking up._

_But why was Chloe and Cameron here?_

_I put down my bow,when Eddie and everyone else stopped in front of me._

_"It says she's right here,according to this device."He said looking at a screen of one of our trackers._

_"Why did you guys come looking for me?"I yelled down to them._

_They looked up."Loren!Thank god,you're okay."Eddie said._

_I scooted on the branch so I could climb off._

_"I can handle myself."I was about to grab onto the trunk when I heard the branch snap._

_"Loren!"That was the last thing I heard before blacking out._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I just watched the girl I love drop 20 feet to the ground._

_I didn't think,I just ran up to her._

_We all ran up to Loren,except for Chloe._

_She watched from afar._

_I put my things on the ground and carefully lifted her off of the branch._

_"Baby,wake up!Wake up!"I put my forehead aganist her's._

_I kissed her passionately and...nothing._

_I was staring down at Loren when I heard a rustle in the bushes._

_I grabbed my gun and focused it on a guy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes,he was with two teenagers._

_"Who the hell are you?!"I yelled at them._

_"Eddie,calm down.."Melissa said putting her hand on my shoulder._

_I looked at Melissa and then threw my gun next to my backpack._

_"I'm Felix,this is Phil and Adriana."I nodded and they slowly walked up to me._

_"What happen to Loren?"Felix said kneeling down next to her._

_"How do you know her?"I said looking at him._

_"It was her mission to save us."I stood up._

_"So you guys are the reason Loren had to leave?!"I yelled._

_Ian and Tyler held me back._

_"No,at first Trent called once,then he called again to say there was a change in plans."He said._

_They tried to hold me back,no use._

_I was about to charge when Melissa stepped in front of me."Move."I said._

_"Do you really want Loren to see you beat up an innocent guy who had nothing to do with this?"I looked down at Loren._

_"Just keep an eye on them,we can't have anymore trouble."_

_**Loren's POV**_

_I couldn't move or talk but I could hear._

_I could feel Eddie next to me."Come on baby,wake up."_

_I was listening to my surroundings and I could hear a new hoard of zombies approaching._

_"Eddie!We gotta go!"Ian yelled._

_"We can fight them off."Eddie said._

_"I'll be right back babe,be safe."He said kissing me on the forehead._

_I was switching between reality and blackness._

_I slowly opened my eyes to a squint,and no one was around me._

_I turned to see Eddie and everyone else fighting off zombies._

_Adam was being attacked._

_So with all the strength I had left,I turned onto my stomach and found one of Eddie's guns._

_I picked it up and shot Adam's attacker._

_This was a handgun so,six bullets left._

_Melissa!Five left._

_Phil!Four left._

_Ian!Three left._

_Adriana!Two left._

_Tyler!One left._

_Cameron._

_I was debating on wasting my last bullet to save him,but I couldn't help knowing someone died and I couldn't save them._

_I shot the zombie and he pushed it away._

_Everyone was safe._

_Adam,Melissa,Tyler,Ian,Felix,Adriana,Phil,Chloe,Ca merom...where's Eddie?!_

_I looked around and found him fighting off zombies._

_I raised my gun at one behind him._

_Eddie!No bullets left._

_I pushed myself up and walked two inches forward before collapsing back onto the ground._

_I turned to see Eddie,a zombie sunk his teeth into his arm._

_Tyler shot it and everyone ran to him._

_I was dragging myself,until I blacked out._

_**Part 2:Waking up.**_

_I woke in an unfamiliar place._

_Metal wall,a cold bed,and barely any light._

_I got up and a rushing pain shot down my leg."Ow!"I said._

_Melissa,Tyler,Ian,and Adam came in._

_"Loren,sit down!"Melissa said helping me on the bed._

_"It's fine!I can walk!"I said trying to get back up._

_" sprained your ankle and got a concussion__."Adam said._

_"How long was I out?"I asked._

_"About a day."_

_I folded my arms and the memory of Eddie being bitten flashed across my mind._

_"Where's Eddie?!Is he okay?"I said worriedly._

_"We think he's okay."Tyler said._

_"What do you mean?"I said._

_"He's bitten,so they put him in quarantine."Ian said._

_"Really?They didn't kick him out?"I said surprised._

_They never allow any kind of undead in Ridgewood or...where ever we are._

_"No,we refused to leave Eddie,so they put him in __quarantine."Mel said._

___"Let me see him."I said._

___"Loren,he's bitten."Adam said._

___"And I have a sprained ankle,now let me see him."They exchanged looks and nodded._

___They called in a nurse to put an ankle brace on me._

___I was trying to rush my way through the halls,even if I didn't know where I was going._

___"Loren?Do you know where you're going?"Ian said._

___"No..where are we?"I said looking around._

___"We're in a bunker underneath the city."Adam said leading the way._

___"Why aren't we above ground?"I said looking at the endless vertical metal walls._

___"Two words,Undead took over Ridgewood."_

___We were outside of the a door with a yellow sign._

___**Quarantined:Eddie Duran,do not enter unless permitted.**_

___I put my hand on the door when I heard my mom and Trent."Loren!You're awake!"They said pulling me into a hug._

___"Can I see Eddie?"I said straight to the point._

___"Honey...he's-"I cut mom off._

___"I know he's me see him."I said._

___Trent thought about it for a second."Dad,he won't hurt me."_

___He thought for a moment before nodding hesitantly._

___I rushed in followed by everyone else._

___Inside there was a room with glass to look inside the quarantined room._

___There was Eddie._

___Pale,barely breathing,and veins popping out._

___His bite was getting worse._

___I put my hand on the glass."Eddie."_

___I dropped my hand."I'm going in."I said walking to the entrance of the room._

___"No!"Everyone yelled._

___"He won't hurt me okay?!Just because he's bitten doesn't mean he'll hurt me."I yelled and everyone stayed silent._

___They were all trying to convince me not to,but nothing would stop me._

___"I'm going in."I said._

___They all looked at my dad._

___"Be careful."He said making everyone gasp._

___I nodded and walked to the door._

___I pushed open the door and shut it behind me._

___While looking at Eddie,I pulled out a seat and sat next to him._

___"I know you're still in there can fight and you will win."I said putting my hand on his arm._

___With his eyes closed,I could see him take in a breath of my scent and sit up._

___"Eddie,wait."I said standing up._

___He stumbled forwards and I backed up aganist a wall._

___He leaned in,close to my neck._

___I turned my face._

___Ready for the chomp._

___But it never came.I turned to look at him._

___He was just staring at me._

___I slowly put my warm hand on his cold skin."Eddie."I said._

___"L-L-or-en."He mumbled._

___I moved from the wall and guided him to his bed._

___"I-I..get..better."He said looking at me._

___"I know you will babe and we will start from where we left off."I said holding his cold hand._

___He nodded."I-I...l____o-ve y-y.."He stuttered._

___"I love you too Eddie."I said._

___I kissed him on the cheek and left,giving him one more glance before leaving._

___**End of LAST OF US!**_

___**YUP!You heard it was the last chapter..don't kill me;)**_

___**Lol BUT there will be a SEQUEL!**_

___**So go vote for the title on the update I posted:FOR NO REASON AT ALL!**_

___**Title choices:**_

___**a)We're all we have left**_

___**b)What's left of us**_

___**Vote!:)**_

___**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

___**~Jenny (Told you there was gonna be a surprise.)**_


End file.
